


In the Eye of the Beholder

by Ill_Ratte



Series: GNC Gavin EU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Lipstick Kisses, M/M, Tit Play, Trans Gavin Reed, gnc Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: While Nines and Gavin get together for another date, their relationship still on the down low, they have to deal with being discovered, and what that means for them, by Connor and Hank
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: GNC Gavin EU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	In the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @illratte  
> Twitter: @Ill_Ratte  
> Please leave a comment!

They had been together for about five months. Five months of sneaking around, as it were. Gavin didn’t want the people he worked with to find out. Nines hated it, but Nines couldn’t blame him. Their coworkers were far from the accepting front that the DPD liked to show the public. 

Sure, Fowler didn’t put up with the “bigotry and bullshit” his officers liked to put out, but he was only one man, and words carried far in the locker room when he wasn’t around. 

And while Nines viewed Connor and Hank as a safe space for his own expressions, Gavin regarded them with fear. 

But it was a Saturday that both Connor and Hank had been called into work, and it was a Saturday that Gavin and Nines both had off, so Nines had picked his Gavin up from his house. 

Gavin wore a light green, knit sweater, the kind that hugged his chest and stomach, sleeveless and with a high neck. There was a window in the center, too, displaying an ample amount of Gavin’s cleavage. A black skirt, as tight as it could get around the softness of Gavin’s waist, drew his eyes down to sheer black stockings and flats. 

“I look that nice, huh?” Gavin laughed. 

“You look radiant.” Nines purred, holding out his hand for Gavin to take. 

Gavin smiled. “Thank you.” His hand was just a bit clammy as he grasped Nines. 

“Nervous?”

“I always am, when we go out. What if someone sees us?”

It hurt, even if he knew why. “Simple. I would beat them up.”

“Always a charmer, aren’t you?” Gavin pecked Nines’ cheek. Nine could feel the lipstick, coral pink, rubbing off on him. He didn’t wipe it off. 

“Come on, get in. Or would you rather me carry you to my car?”

“Carrying sounds good, big boy.” Gavin cooed the name, flicking his finger against Nines’ chest. 

Nine complied, grabbing him off his feet and carrying him, squirming and all, to the car. 

They arrived at the house in good time, Gavin tentatively toeing over the threshold. 

“Would you like a tour?” 

“Not really. I’ve actually been here before; Anderson’s thrown a few parties over the years.”

“I can’t imagine him throwing a party without Connor.” Connor was certainly the social butterfly in their relationship. 

“It was for games, mostly; bit of a big deal in the department, and it was all bonding shit. I always hated it.” 

“Not much of a man’s man?” Nines said dryly. 

“No. Just not a fan of beer.” Gavin stuck out his tongue. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I thought that it would be nice to watch a movie together, perhaps? Or if you would prefer, we could play a game. Food will be provided either way.”

“We’ll fuck after, right? And good. I need feeding.” Gavin patted his stomach for emphasis, Nines watching in just a bit of fascination as his tummy jiggled. 

“I’ll make love to you, yes.” 

“Gay.” Gavin snorted. “And a movie sounds nice. Romantic and shit.”

“Pick one out then, and I’ll get us something to eat.” He couldn’t resist his urge to kiss Gavin’s hair. 

Gavin mimicked a purr. 

Nines decided on Japanese, in the end; sushi would be easy to feed into Gavin’s mouth while they watched. He ordered avocado roll and and spicy tuna, both light enough to allow for other activities later. 

Meanwhile, Gavin bent over the box of “traditional” DVDs and BluRays that kicked around in a small wooden box near the television, his ass in a rather tantalizing position. 

“God, this fucker has a terrible taste in movies. Independence Day? Old trash. Casablanca? CasaBoring.”

Nines blinked down at him, poking his ass with his toes. “You’re not being very nice, Darling. Im sure you wouldn’t like it if Hank came into your house and insulted your taste in entertainment.” 

“Nice my fat, hairy ass. Sides, he does that without even going into my house.”

“Would you like me to pick out a movie instead?”

“No, you’re baby. You have no taste.”

“Then why am I dating you?”

Gavin flushed, grumbling to himself that it “was not how the joke went” while he sifted through the different piles. By the time Gavin made a choice, the food had arrived, and as Wall-E played, Gavin setted into Nines’ lap, squirming just so to get comfortable. 

Nines had seen the movie before, it being a favorite of Connor’s, so he simply focused on feeding Gavin. Eating was a fascinating subject. Androids only needed thirium, but they could eat and drink to be sociable. The function was rarely used, with the materials having to be regurgitated later in the same form.

But Gavin, Gavin loved to eat. Even if the fact embarrassed him, it was intoxicating to watch, to feel as his little pink tongue darted out, lapping at any excess left on Nines’ fingers. Or to just cup his throat, feeling Gavin’s jaw work as he swallowed. Admittedly, he often over fed Gavin just a little when he was in charge. 

By the seventh sushi offered to him, Gavin nudged his hand away. 

“Too much?” Nines hummed, moving his hand to cup Gavin’s stomach. 

“Yeah. And I need to reapply my lipstick.” 

Gavin grabbed his mirror from his purse, as well as the little tube, staring intently as he reapplied it. Before he could put the lipstick back in his bag, Nines grabbed it. 

“It’s a pretty color.” He murmured, spreading it out on his own lips. He didn’t like the feeling, and he was glad he couldn’t see himself in the mirror.

“It looks cute on y- Hey!” 

The first kiss was delivered to the strip of exposed skin on Gavin’s stomach where his sweater had ridden up. The next higher, as Nines unrolled the fabric. 

“You’re not wearing a bra?” Nines murmured, staring down at Gavin’s exposed chest. 

“Why would I-“

He captured Gavin’s nipple in his lips, giving a short suck before releasing and admiring his handiwork. Like a mold, a pink kiss remained. 

“Like what you see, smart ass?” Gavin huffed. 

“Mm. Would be better if there were more of them.” He leaned down, creating a broken line of kisses to Gavin’s unmarked nipple before capturing it in his mouth. 

The noises Gavin made, small, exasperated squawks, provided enough of an incentive for Nines to continue, but the way Gavin heated up beneath him, skin stained red as he writhed, was priceless. 

He marked Gavin’s stomach next, pinching and poking at the softness while something dangerously close to a giggle left Gavin, then pulled down his pantyhose, with minimal tearing, to mark up his thighs. Gavin quivered underneath him, hands on Nines’ chest grabbing onto him like a cat about to be dropped in a bathtub. 

“Jesus! Fuck!” Gavin huffed as Nines hiked up his skirt, placing a kiss at the top of his mound, right above where the mess of thick, curly hairs commenced. 

“Mm? I’d go lower, but the kiss marks wouldn’t show in the hair, Darling.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant…”

“Of course.” Nines murmured, grabbing his thigh. “Would you like me to give you a matching set of kisses? Perhaps on your backside.” 

“That’s- That’s dirty…” 

“We are lovers.” Idle fingers traced the soft skin, covered by coarse hairs, that led to his ass. 

He bent down as Gavin wriggled over to show him his plump bottom, letting his breath ghost over the jiggling expanse. Gavin’s foot nudged playfully at the front of his pants, rubbing the ridge of his erect cock. Nines barely held back a growl. 

First, he placed a kiss on each of Gavin’s cheeks, relishing the way that Gavin tensed and yelped underneath him, and the way heat radiated off of him. Then, when Gavin had settled, body vibrating with anticipation, he spread apart Gavin’s cheeks, placing a kiss right on his rim. 

The foot jammed against his dick, Nines grunting at the impact. Gavin was bright red, debauchery written clean across his face. 

“Too far?”

“God no. Just wasn’t expecting it.” He mumbled. “Felt… nice.” 

“I liked doing it to you, too.” Nines murmured, smoothing his hand over Gavin’s ass. As he lowered his head to kiss him again, the front door swung open. 

“-think he’ll be home?” 

“Wall-E is playing!”

Hank and Connor. A million ideas raced through his processors, all obsolete as Hank and Connor came closer and closer. He was infinitely aware of how Gavin had stiffened besides him, a deer caught in headlights. 

The only action Nines managed was to yank up Gavin’s pantyhose, and to wipe off the excess lipstick that was still smeared across his lips before the two of them entered the room. 

Gavin was at least partially covered by the arm of the couch, in the way he sprawled out over Nines’ lap, the bright pink of his lipstick the most notable deviation from normality. 

“You’re home early.” Nines said quietly. 

Connor tittered, and Hank muttered that Fowler had let them go. While Hank’s eyes tracked between both Gavin and the floor, Connor’s remained steadfastly on Gavin. 

“So… you kids on a date?” Hank swallowed and looked to the side. 

“How long have you been doing this?” Connor crossed his arms over his chest. 

Gavin remained still. With his back now pressed against Nines’ chest, Nines intimately felt his tremors. 

“Yes, we are on a date. And that is, quite frankly, none of your business, Connor.” 

“Why not?” Connor raised an eyebrow. “Were you keeping secrets from us? We all live in the same house. … Or is Gavin just too embarrassed to be seen with an android?”

Gavin scowled. “Maybe I just don’t like you, Connor.” It would have been scathing, if the shaking wasn’t visible now. 

Connor stepped forward, his eyes taking in Gavin fully, and then he stopped. Paused in mid-air, in mid thought. Hank was the first one to speak. 

“You look nice, Gavin. That look suits you.” It was the kind of awkwardly, fatherly platitude that Hank had shared with Nines when he had come out, but it stilled the tremors at least a little. 

Connor still remained, eyes narrowed. “Embarrassed of something else, then.”

“I’m not phuckin embarrassed.” 

Connor nodded. “Alright then.” He plopped down besides them, on the section of couch that Gavin had vacated. 

“We’re on a date, dipshit.”

“And it’s my house, Reed.” Connor leaned back. “And… you really are an idiot for thinking a bi man and a transdroid care that you like to crossdress.”

Gavin stiffened. “It’s not just that, dumbass.” The words lacked his usual bite. 

Connor patted his arm, in the signature fatherly way that he must have picked up from Hank. “Still. Nines likes you, so I guess I have to like you to now.” 

Nines room was thankfully secluded from the rest of the house, and he gently dropped Gavin down on the bed. 

“I suppose it was about time you met my parents, given the normal outline of human relationships.” 

“I would hardly call us normal.” Gavin laughed, stretching out his arms across the bedspread. 

“I suppose not.” Nines worked at the buttons of his shirt, casting it on the floor. Gavin pulled off his own sweater and skirt, leaving him in nothing but the pantyhose. Nines slid in behind him, hugging the smaller man to his chest. His ass pressed flush against his erection, covered only by his boxers, and he settled his hand over the plump rise of Gavin’s cunt, cupping where heat gathered and pulsed beneath. Here, resting on the silky edge of arousal, he felt content. Maybe, once Hank and Connor left again, or settled in for their own night, they would dispel it, but for now Nines relished the silent charge of connection between them.

“You know,” Gavin said quietly, fingers playing with the hand that Nines had curled under his head. He brought Nines hand to his mouth, leaving a tender kiss on each of the fingers. “I would never be ashamed of dating you.”


End file.
